


Day 2: Social Media

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Buzzfeed, Dragon wings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Simon does't like a Buzzfeed Article he found and Baz had his fun for Halloween.





	Day 2: Social Media

Simon 

 

“Hey Baz… You think your cloaking charm for my wings ~might~ not be as effective as you claim it is?”, I ask him, staring at my phone in disbelief.   
“What, why?! My charms do always work, Simon!”, he says. He comes over and sits down next to me on our shabby couch.   
“But are you sure?”, I wonder, turning my phone towards him. Pulled up is a Buzzfeed article.   
“Ten magical University students caught on camera - and dragon boy or Mario the Merman are only two of them”.   
Baz begins to laugh. Does he really think this is funny? My cover could be blown by now. He grabs his knees and doubles over like he just can't help it.   
“Is this all you got to say? This is a serious situation!”, I glare at the cackling mess next to me that Baz has become. It doesn't look like he really cares about me being discovered.   
“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But are you sure this is about you? Maybe it's just some crazy dude walking around in a dragon costume?”, he looks at me innocently.   
“Yes, this is about me! There even is a picture. I’m right next to some girl pretending to be Arwen.”, my voice is firm as I try to pin him down with just my eyes. He looks way too innocent now. He….   
“Oh my god! You did this on purpose!”, I shout in his direction, shoving him roughly.   
His mask crumbles and he breaks down into a fit of giggles. Cute. NO!!   
“Why would you do this?! This is humiliating! I could have gotten caught!”, I hope my anger shows. All my energy goes into shouting and glaring right now. I raise a finger and poke him square in the chest.   
“Stop laughing, this isn't funny!”, my voice is much calmer now and I think he sensed how important this is to me because he quieted down. A bit.   
He straightens his face and says with a breathless voice “It was Halloween! Come on! You didn't even notice!”.   
He is right. I didn't notice. I didn't notice my tail or wings being unlocked and I didn't notice anyone taking pictures. It shows me in the lunch hall happily eating a scone with my tea. Damn those delicious bastards.   
“They still could have noticed me!”, this is one of my last attempts to convince him.   
Baz looks at me and my anger vanishes. He is the personification of joy right now. Tears in his eyes, grinning from ear to ear, he takes his hands and places them on each side of my head and looks at me. Just looks at me.   
All my sorrows dissolve into thin air.   
“They are normals. Do you really think they'd notice? They didn't even notice a war going on right in front of their noses.” he says gently.   
And he is right. No one is going to notice. Everything will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
